


Archangels and Demons a vacation in Konaha

by Shadow_Shadowsong



Series: Archangels and Demons [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Shadowsong/pseuds/Shadow_Shadowsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Archangels and Demons. I said it was possible that I would create a sequel and so I did. this part was written by myself. the original a friend had helped with, but after she stopped for the second chapter i figured that i could take it and run with it, by making a part two to the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangels and Demons a vacation in Konaha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
> Beta(s): uchihasasukekun07

**  
\-----Sasuke's POV-----**

 

I stood by the window staring at the streets of Konaha. It was annoying, I hatted being stuck here. I missed my house in hell. I was dressed in a white shirt, with a black jacket and pants, with a dark red tie. It was the uniform of a senior at Konaha privet high school. The outfit didn't bother me too much, it was more the person that I was here to watch. It killed me, I loved quiet and a good silent kill. Yet this person was so loud and seemed to like to fight head on.

 

This whole arrangement was against the balance of nature. I was a vampire, a high born demon, I had been raise to know about the alliance that our leaders were trying to set up. That was also why we the high born were recruited to kill rampaging demons. I also knew that this was important, but it still killed me to think that I needed to watch this person. Granted I knew that he was a high born Angel and archangel. He was one of nine archangels, they were nine different families that ruled over the ten realms of heaven, with the center one ruled by the king of heaven. It was really the same set up as hell. We also had nine royal families, they ruled around the center of hell. Which was ruled over by the king of hell. The rulers were called different things by different people, but they were what they were.

 

***BAM***

 

I was pulled out of my musings as a door smashed open. Slowly I turned to see Naruto standing there. His uniform was different than mine because he looked younger than me, so our superiors had set it up that he was younger. And seeing as I was the older one it had been set up that I was the guardian. His jacket, and tie were a Cerulean blue, while the pants were black.

“I still don't understand why, not only did I get placed with you, but I also have to go to school.” His voice turning to more of a whine as he finished.

“I'm sorry, but this wasn't my idea and I also have to go to school.” I said, my tone clearly conveying that he was not the only one who was upset by this outcome.

“God, why are you so infuriating?” he screamed.

 

I had to admit it was kind of fun to watch him storm around. I could see the true beauty that inhabited him when he did so. An angels furry was nothing to trifle with. Neither was a demons, but that was a given. Angels were graceful at all times, but they were at their most graceful when they were angry. It didn't make any sense to me. Then you had demons, we were always graceful but ours was more even at all times. However a human who witnessed a demon fight said that it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Almost like he was watching a dance, if he thought that was graceful he should have see an angel fight. It was beautiful all demons would admit that, watching an angel fight....it was magic. Naruto seemed to be an odd case though, because a tantrum is more of a place where a demon should be graceful, yet here he was. If you could ignore the whining it would have been the most beautiful thing that I had seen.

As I watched Naruto all I could really think of was be careful, why, that's simple. He was acting like a demon. I knew that he was unstable and maybe a little crazy, but then again most people are now-a-days. The elder angels had also warned me that he was a little more unstable than most angels were.

The only thing that I had really noticed about him was the fact that he was more violent than any other angel I had ever met. It was almost like watching another vampire in action.

Slowly I turned from Naruto and back to the window. Wincing I placed a hand on my abdomen. I could feel the beginnings of true Blood-lust. My superiors were supposed to send a low level demon to stock up a fridge in my room, so that I would have access to all the blood that I could need. However they had yet to send anyone.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked.

I looked up to see him standing right behind me.

“I have seen you grabbing your stomach more and more with each passing day.” He said.

“I'm okay just a little hungry,” I said, the pain increasing because of how close he was.

“That doesn't make sense.” He said.

Closing my eyes I tried to tune him out. How did it not make any sense, blood-lust was very painful everyone knew that, or at least I thought that they did. And anyway didn't regular hunger pains hurt as well? I could feel the blood pulsing through Naruto's veins, it called out to me, taunting me.

“Please back up?” I asked, my voice quiet.

“Why?” He asked stepping forward.

I rounded on him my fingers elongating into claws, as he jumped away. I knew my eyes were red, I could tell by the terrified look in Naruto's eyes. Closing my eyes I focused on retracting my claws, as well as removing the red from my eyes. When I was more calm I opened my eyes and turned back to the window.

“Are you ready to go?” I asked.

“Y..Ye...yes,” He stuttered out.

“I'm sorry, I was supposed to have blood delivered here, but seeing as they haven't, I have been starving. I know that you have been eating, but I don't have that kind of liberty. Yes I could eat the human food, but it would do nothing for me, so I would rather just leave it for you. I need blood to survive. You were told that I wasn't just any demon right, they did tell you that I was a vampire....Right?” I asked.

“I was only given name and told that you were a high level demon.” he said.

“Do you know about the stages of blood-lust then?” I asked, mildly interested in what angels might be thought.

“No what are they and what is blood-lust?” He asked.

“There are four stages, actually there are three. The first which isn't really one is the standard hunger for vampires. The true stage one takes place after about a week without blood. It starts with stabbing hunger pains and the vampire becomes more irritable. Then the second stage begins and lasts for about three weeks. Blood starts to call to us. When people are close we might lash out and if we smell blood, it is game over. We will kill for the blood then. But that is usually easy to avoid we just have to keep others at an arms length. We are also able to feel the blood pulsing around us. I can here your blood from here.” I said, turning to look at him. His face was a little pale. “Then finally we go insane, blood calls to us from miles around and we start attacking. This frenzy can last of days, but eventually we regain our senses and then sometimes feel remorse. But we don't need to worry about stage three for a while, I have only just entered stage two. So I have a few weeks.” I said moving to sit down at the table.

 

**\-----Naruto's POV-----**

 

I watched as he moved to sit down at the table. He was right I had noticed that he wasn't eating. I had figured that he was eating at different times than I was. He was also right that I had noticed him getting more and more irritable. It was really rather frustrating to me, I had thought that it had more to do with the approaching start of school. _'which actually'_ I thought spinning around to look at the clock. School was going to start in about half an hour. We didn't want to be late, it was only the first day. We should let the teachers get to know us before we started pulling stunts like that.

I also doubted that Sasuke wanted to be late. He seemed like a very punctual person. I had yet seen him late for anything and for some reason what he was talking about was ringing a bell, but I couldn't place it. It was rather annoying.

“Oh” I said as a light went off in my head. Before I turned running from the room. I ran to my room and upon entering I started to tear through one of my bags. Finally after about three bags I found the glass bottle I had been look in for. I would really have to take time later and actually finish putting everything away. My guardian had said that I could use this to try and make a new friend. He had also warned me not to unseal the bottle or it would lose its magic and be useless. I had wanted to know how I could use this bottle filled with red fluid to make a friend and now after talking to Sasuke I felt like a complete idiot. I ran back into the dinning room, being careful not to trip or drop the bottle. Once I was close enough I handed the bottle towards Sasuke.

“My guardian said that I could use this bottle to make a new friend. I didn't see how a bottle of red water was going to make me a new friend, but I figured when the time was right I would figure it out. And then he also told me not to open it or it would lose its magic.” I said.

 

**\-----Sasuke's POV-----**

 

I looked from the bottle to Naruto. It was a simple bottle probably crafted from pure heaven crystal. I twisted the stopper off of the top and the sent of blood rushed up to meet my nose. It was human blood, not demon. I hadn't had human blood in a long time. It was stronger than demon, but we were trying to make an alliance with the angels. So we made due with that we had. I tipped the bottle back and downed the contents of the bottle. Normally I would have saved some for later, but if what Naruto said was true. Now that I had opened it it would stagnate and wouldn't be any good later.

Once I had finished the bottle, I looked over at the clock. The new school session was going to start soon.

“Come on Naruto, school will start soon,” I said walking towards the door.

 

I lead the way out of the house and to the car. I needed to make sure that Naruto got there on time and then I really hatted being late as well, but right now I just needed to get him there. We didn't need to start off on a bad foot. We had been given all the papers we would need to make it look like I was his legal guardian, which for now I was. The papers gave us the entire alibi we would need. Who we were, why I was his guardian, how we had money. Everything it was perfect. When you combined my money that I had brought along with what Naruto had brought, we had enough to pay the taxes on a house that was left to me after a family was slaughtered. They had left it to me in the will. Actually the taxes weren't much seeing as I kept up on them, but the food that was a problem. I needed to completely restock the entire house. We needed new furniture, food and cooking utensils. That had been a long shopping day. But now we were pretty much down to the allowance that both heaven and hell gave to us. It was actually just like part of our actual pay then our vacation time. So we weren't really getting anything special. The family that had lived here had found me injured and had cared for me. They had also known that I had been a demon. I had been injured trying to protect them. I had stayed with them for a week and then I would check in a few times a month. They became like a family to me and it was really nice.

They had been killed and I found and killed the person who had done it. However it seemed that they had left the house in my name, along with a letter that said to still think of the house as my home on earth. The place was rather big, mansion like. And while I knew the entire layout of the place, Naruto did not. He was always wondering off and getting lost. I was really considering putting a GPS tracker devise on him so that he would be easier to find. Normally it wouldn't be so hard to find him, but most of our powers had been sealed away. My seal was on my left shoulder and looked like three commas trying to kill one another. While Naruto had a more complicated looking one. I had yet to see what it looked like in person, however I had seen a copy of what it looked like in an old tome from the central royal library in the center of hell.

The Book was old though and the picture was a little faded, which meant that I could place the book to be about three million years old. The seal was complex and tricky. While I was reading the book, I was even having trouble trying to keep it straight and was almost never used by either side because of the amount of power it used. Mine on the other had was a five second thing tops and that was with any strange complications.

Really the seals didn't stop use from using our powers it just made it harder to use them. So we would tier out faster. If we were really in trouble, the seals would vanish, or so I had been told. But if it cam down to it I could rip mine off and protect both of us. Why do I have this planned, simple I don't trust the snake that put this seal on me as far as I could throw him, no screw that, I didn't trust him as far as a baby could throw him.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the school, I reigned in my thoughts. After parking we both got out of car, I was ignoring all of the stares. Apparently my car was an oddity here. There were a lot of cars, but as I looked around my definitely stood out. I did a good job ignoring them because I didn't care, Naruto however seemed to have a problem.

 

***crash***

 

My head turned towards where the sound came from to see Naruto lying on the ground. Slowly starting to pick himself up. I walked over and held my hand out. Some people were jeering as I helped him up. I turned to glare at them while Naruto started to pick up the stuff that had fallen out of his bag. They didn't stay long, they gulped and ran away. With a mildly smug expression I turned back to my charge.

“You need to be more careful,” I said patting him on the back before walking away. _'I'm getting soft'_ I thought heading for my home room.

 

**\-----Naruto's POV-----**

 

I watched as Sasuke walked off. It was kind of weird to hear him actually saying something without it being sarcastic, rude or both. I hurried after him, after I noticed that I was pretty much alone in the parking lot now. Once I was inside I pulled out my schedule I had Sociology, Music, Chemistry and Physics today. tomorrow I had Algebra, History, Gym and health. I walked into my first period of sociology and noticed that luckily the teacher wasn't there because the bell had just rung. I took the only open seat in class. It was between a boy with inverted red triangles and a boy with a high collar and dark glasses. I could feel people staring at me and I almost turned around. When we all turned towards the door expecting to see the teacher, but it was only another student. What really grabbed our attention was the fact that this student was not wearing a uniform. He placed an apple and a bag on the teachers desk before walking into the attached room. His hair was black and almost seemed to have a blueish tint to it. His hair reached almost to his knees, except for the bangs which framed his face and stopped just below his shoulders.

As he walked back into the main room I got a better look at what he was wearing. His shirt was Chinese and had no sleeves, but had a short sleeved mesh undershirt, that almost covered a tattoo on his left shoulder. Along with some mesh fingerless gloves. His fingernails and toes were painted blood red. His shoes were black flip-flops. His black slacks were folded back up, it seemed more for style than because of necessity, because they would have been the proper length with out the fold. Over all it was a really rather odd thing to see. He also, I noticed as he turned to face us, had a blood red ribbon in his hair, it kept most of it out of his face while keeling his bangs free to move. Only then did I realize that I had been staring at this student, so tearing my gaze away I looked at the other students to see that they too were staring.

“Hello class, my name is Adrian Cross. You can call me Adrian, because Mr. Cross sounds way to formal.” he said flashing a smile and I instantly knew I liked this teacher. “Anyone have any questions?”

“How old are you?” Someone asked.

“Sixteen,” He said smiling.

“Are you old enough to teach us, cause some of us are older than you?” another kid asked.

“Well yes I do have the qualifications, I finished high school at ten and then got a degree and graduated top of my class. So I would say yes, I am qualified.” He said, it wasn't bragging, just a simple statement of truth. “And does it really matter how old you are compared to me?”

“Well...”

“The answer is no, I took the courses and got the grades, so age shouldn't matter, however if you have a problem, you may leave and let the principle know that you want to change because you don't think that your teacher is qualified because of his age. The door is on your right, if you want to leave.” He said turning and walking up to the back board. Where he wrote his name. I noticed that no one got up. When ever he looked at use he would be smiling and took his time to help use out, but I still felt that something was off with him. Not in the Oh My God, we're all going to die way, but the something is up kind of way. However after more than half of the class, I came to the conclusion that I was crazy and stopped thinking about it.

 

**\-----Sasuke's POV-----**

 

I walked into the School after helping Naruto up. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my class schedule.

“Adrian, come on, we have a few more minutes...” A voice said. I pecked around a corner to see a boy in a school uniform like mine, holding a person about our age up against a wall.

“Erick, I have to go...,” He started as the boy now identified as Erik kissed him. Then when Erick pulled away, “ It is the first day, I cannot be late for my class...”

“I don't care,” He said leaning in again, but I cleared my thought to get their attention.

“I do and it is my class, now...” Adrian said stepping away from the wall, walking past me.

“Hey you new here?” Erick asked.

“Yeah,” I said hesitantly.

“Cool, Names Erick what is your first class?” he asked.

“I'm Sasuke and have Physics in room 202.” I said. “Do you know the teachers name?”

“No, the older students have said that it is normal, they never put this persons name, cause it always seems to change.”

“Oh, okay.”

“What are your other classes?”

“I have Physics, Sociology, Chemistry and Gym, today. Then I have Algebra, Chemistry, History and Biology.”

“Cool I have the same classes today, but none of the ones you have tomorrow. Here follow me to our first class he said leading the way.”

 

I followed after him, we made it to class just as the bell rang. A few seconds later my brother walked in.

“Hello class my name is Itachi Uchiha, Call me Itachi.”

“Anki...” I said causing him to turn to me.

“Hello Sasuke, I didn't think that you would have gotten placed in my class... but you better not expect anything just because you are my brother...”

“I don't,” I said glaring.

“Good.” And just like that he had ended the conversation before moving to the whiteboard to start writing.

 

**\-----Naruto's POV-----**

 

I followed after Kiba as he all but dragged me to the cafeteria. I didn't see what was so cool it wasn't like they were going to have any Ramen . So I followed after him to a table, where there were some kids already sitting.

“This is Sakura” he said pointing to a girl in a female version of our grades uniform. “This is Hinata,” He said pointing to another girl, our age, but she seemed shy, “This is Shino, he said pointing to the kid from my first class, “This is Ino,” He said pointing to a blond haired girl. “This is Shikamaru,” He said pointing to a boy who looked like he could care less. “And this is Chouji,” He said pointing to a red haired kid. “Everyone this is Naruto.” he said taking his seat.

“Hello everyone.” I said taking my seat.

“Hello Naruto,” They said.

 

Lunch was really a quite affair. Not long into lunch I heard some one talking and another person yelling. Turning I saw Sasuke standing next to a boy who was yelling at a red haired kid, who had the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead. There was a boy and a girl trying to drag the red head away. Sasuke looked like he was going to leave. The boy next to Sasuke, threw the first punch. Sasuke did just walk away then. I didn't I was up and moving towards them. I caught one hand but another hit me and sent me to the floor. I could tell it had been my fault I had moved between them.

The air seemed to freeze. We all looked over at where Sasuke was standing. He had still been leaving, but I had made a sound as I fell and it seemed that he had heard me. I had never seen him angry before, I could almost see his eyes blazing to the blood red of their clan. Three other students moved and separated the two fighters. The short haired red head when with the two I had seen him with earlier and the other one was shuffled away with the other three and Sasuke just kept staring at me.

 

**\-----Sasuke's POV-----**

 

I was working on leaving after the two started fighting. It didn't take long for me to hear a sound I had heard once before. I turned to see Naruto on the ground a nice beginning of a bruise on his face where he had been hit. A few seconds later I saw some of the kids from the Karate club move in and separate the fighters. Erick had introduced me to them before. They were Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee. After they had taken Erick away I stared at Naruto for a few seconds before I turned and walked away.

 

**A/N:** So what do you all think about the first chapter. Do you want me to keep the story, or should I scrap it? 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what do you all think about the first chapter. Do you want me to keep the story, or should I scrap it?


End file.
